This disclosure relates to a system for providing and managing rental of content such as video content.
Cinemas and theaters have a long history of providing movies to be viewed in a group environment. However, with the evolution of home electronics industry, equipment such as video cassette recorders (VCR) and digital videodisc (DVD) players may be used for movie viewing at a residence or other type of location. Along with current releases and older movies, other types of video content (e.g., television programs, etc.) may be reproduced and provided for rental by consumers. Correspondingly, a video rental industry has emerged to provide viewers with video content for nearly every interest and genre. For example, a consumer may visit a brick-and-mortar video rental store and select one or more DVDs for rental for a predefined period of time (e.g., three days, etc.). With the ever-expanding use of the Internet, movies and other types of video content may also be rented and downloaded electronically from Internet websites. By accessing a website, a customer may select a movie of interest and provide payment for the rental (e.g., by providing a credit card number). Correspondingly, the video content of the movie may be streamed to a web browser executing on the customer's computer system and rendered on a display.